Forgive and Maybe Forget
by ridingdamon
Summary: Post 5x16. Elena is back and no one is telling her what happened while Katherine was in control. Eventually, after bugging him enough, she finally gets it out of Damon. LEMONS.


It had been 20 minutes since the front door of the Salvatore mansion had slammed shut and Elena was gone. Damon stood there, staring at the door, replaying her last words to him in his head.

_I hate you! Stay away from me!_

He wanted to run after her, to stop her, but he knew she wouldn't listen to a single thing he would say at that moment. So instead he waited, thinking, hoping she would calm down and come back home, but nothing.

The weather network earlier called for a downpour and a possible storm. _She shouldn't be out there in this! _Damon thought.

He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, getting into his camaro and wasted no time in getting out there, anywhere he thought she would go. By now it was raining heavily. He had called her phone, but no answer. Of course, why would she answer?

After a few minutes of driving he found her stumbling down Miller Road. Where was she going? She was soaked from head to toe, but who cares.

"Elena!" Damon called as he pulled up beside her, slowing the car down to match her pace. "Elena are you crazy?" he yelled out. She didn't bother to answer him, let alone look at him.

"Elena, please get in the car. You're gonna get sick!" He tried again.

"Then I'll get sick" she finally responded, her voice quiet and uncaring. She still didn't look at him.

Apparently talking wasn't gonna get anywhere. Damon slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. "Elena, stop!" He called again, no longer suggesting. Finally, in a fit of rage she spun around and started her own screaming contest.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE THE LAST ONE TO LIE TO ME" Damon stood speachless for a moment. He knew he should have told her the truth of what Katherine did from the get go, how many people she hurt, him included. Damon had told her not to worry about it, but it's all she could do until she eventually got him to confess. He wanted Elena to feel safe, to feel good in her first days back, not to feel tortured from all the problems her evil doppelganger caused while possessing her.

They were both soaking wet now, but that didn't stop either of them from letting go.

"I did it to protect you," his voice calming down, his face sincere. "I guess I failed"

"Don't you pull that shit on me" Elena muttered as she walked over and stood infront of Damon, her voice lower but still just as angry. "Do you think you can just- Do you understand- I- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Damon snapped, "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME".

Elena stopped completely. A look of shock on her face to replace the anger. Her head fell to look at the ground, taking in deep breaths. She looked up again and slapped Damon across the face as hard as she could.

When he came back up he saw a cocky grin on her face. She enjoyed it. "I deserved that" He shrugged.

Elena walked closer to him, closing what space between them there was left and sighed, grabbing his face and meeting his lips with a rough kiss and her hands ruffling his gorgeous black hair before pulling away and letting him take in what just happened.

Damon battered his eye lids, confused by what just happened but he didn't care. He grabbed Elena by her waist and threw her on the hood of the camaro and kissed her much more aggressively. It was one of those kisses that left you gasping for air, much as it left Elena as Damon then moved down to her neck and sucked on her sweet spot, causing a little moan to escape her breathless lips.

He kissed and sucked and nipped her neck with his fangs, licking up the blood and soothing the wound with his tongue, making her squirm a little bit as he then made his way to her breasts.

Before he could do anything, he felt Elena's hands pull him back up and he met her with a smirk, "Backseat". Damon raised his eyebrows and they got off the hood and made their way to the backseat of the car.

Damon opened the left side door and Elena jumped in, Damon following, closing the door behind him and getting on top of her. "Much better" Elena giggled giving Damon somewhat of a seductive look.

Lingering lustful looks were shared as Damon leaned down and met Elena with another kiss, teasing her this time. Their clothes were soaking wet now, which made it that much more fun. Elena's nipples were poking out of her braless, now seethrough white tank top. As their kissing became more rough and passionate, and their tongues were doing dances in each others mouths, Damon's hands began massaging her breasts.

As Damon squeezed and pinched her nipples through her shirt, Elena couldn't help but moan out against his lips in a perfect mixure of pleasure and pain. Enjoying her reactions, Damon pulled away and sat up, pulling Elena with him as she reached her arms over her head and he ripped her shirt off her, tossing it into the front seat. Elena grabbed each side of Damon's black button up shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall.

Elena smiled as she leaned back down, lifting her legs up giving Damon what little assistance he needed to take her shorts off. Aside from her black lace panties she was practically naked now. She sat up, meeting his lips once more as she unbuckled his belt. As she made her way through the barrior he wasn't making it easy for her. He was back on that sweet spot on her neck as she attempted to get his pants off, eager to have him, moaning louder this time as her neck became more sensitive to his teeth.

Damon let out a small laugh and pulled away, helping her the rest of the way. "You don't make things easy do you?" Elena said with a huff. Damon smirked at her response, teasing a soft kiss before he made his way to the rim of her panties, grasping them with his teeth and pulling them off. Elena bit her lip, the fire running through her, aching for him to be inside her was much more powerful now.

They were hungry for each other, they needed this. Elena was still unsure of how long Katherine was in control, and she knew she wouldn't like that answer. She knew the what, but not the when. But she didn't want to be thinking about that now.

Skin to skin, Elena welcomed Damon's weight on top of her. She loved the way he held her, kissed her, worshipped her body. It felt like forever since they were together like this, her hands playing with his hair, caressing his face, grazing his chest then her eyes met the monster.

She looked up at him, almost pleading. Damon knew what she wanted, and was happy to give to her, eventually. Elena put her hand around his dick and began stroking it, watching as it grew, as he got hard for her right there and then. It was almost like a magic trick.

It was as if she forgot everything else because once his fingers touched her centre she let out a gasp. The rain wasn't the only thing that made her wet. His thumb stroked her clit as his fingers pumped inside of her. Her breathing was heavier, her moans louder, her lips wanting his, desperate to taste him. Damon felt her inner walls tighten up as his fingers worked their magic, he knew what was next, but he stopped her before she could let go.

"Damon-" she started but was then cut off by his lips.

With one swift launch of her vampire speed, they were sitting in the middle of the backseat, Elena on top of him, each leg on either side. She smirked as she positioned herself for lift off, sliding onto his hard member and taking all of him in.

She paused, taking in the moment before pushing herself up and down, forward and back. Her hands planted on the dash as she increased her speed, scratching at his chest. Damon groaned as she took control, her fingers once again finding a home in his hair.

"Fuck!" She moaned throwing her head back. Damon was now thrusting upwards into her, harder than ever. "So fucking good.. Yes! Ungghhhh!" She screamed out, making a perfect O face.

As she tightened up around him, it felt amazing. She was so close, and so was he. They were perfectly in sync with their thrusts, which only made it that much better. "Damon!" She called out once more, his name sounding like a song on her tongue.

Elena leaned down to nip his neck with her fangs, sending immense pleasure and pain throughout his body. They had fed on each other earlier that day so they weren't jonsing for a feed anytime soon. But neither of them complained.

Her fangs scraping against his neck sent Damon off the edge and sent them riding out their orgasms together.

A collective line of heavy breathing and giggles was heard now from both of them as Elena pressed her lips to Damons, letting him taste himself on her blood stained lips.

Elena pulled herself off of his dick but still sat on his lap. "Oh, missed a spot" she teased, nipping at him again.

The thought of Elena feeding off Damon was enough for him to take her in his arms and do the same. Throwing her back down on the seat, he kissed and nipped down her body, licking up the blood trail he had left behind. He looked up and couldn't help but smirk as she bit her lip, enjoying every moment.

He made his way to her inner thigh, so close to her sensitive core, leaving a quick heave of his hot breath on her clit, sending her body into a writhing mess before he bit down on her thigh, sucking up the blood that was now dripping from her.

As he fed from her again, Elena moaned out, but this time it was a mix. A mix of pleasure and pain. And she didn't want it to end. But it had to.

She sat up once he finished, grabbing him and pulling him into her to kiss him again, this time tasting herself.

"Now what do you say we go home and do this properly?" Damon asked.


End file.
